Sinceridad
by Kanata
Summary: Kagome vuelve al Sengoku a disculparse con Inuyasha por una discusión que habían tenido por Kouga... Pero encuentra al hanyou borracho, ¿qué pasa entonces?... ¡¡One-shot! InuKag, dedicado a mi manita Chizuru-Chibi


_By: Kanata -The waffie boy-_

**_Konnichiwa! -_**

Buenas tardes, días, noches... lo que sea XDD En fin - Estoy con otro one-shot para regalar por estas fechas... Esta vez, este mini-fict es para mi manita Chiisana Minako (Chibi-chan XD) que yo la quiero mucho y sé que le encanta el waff de Inu/Kag Por eso, le hago este fict como regalo de Reyes (Haiii... no pude en Navidad TOT maldito pc mío �o�) 2004 y también como un 'gracias' por todo lo que ha hecho por mí .

Y repito... no me he muerto �... Sólo no puedo actualizar 'Unas Vacaciones' porque no tengo internet en casa... (y no me cansaré de repetirles a mis padres que lo necesito XD) Sólo vengo al ciber de vez en cuando, porque no puedo venir siempre.

En fin, al fict:

**Título: **Sinceridad

**Resumen: **Una noche, Kagome vuelve al Sengoku dispuesta a disculparse con Inuyasha por una tonta discusión que tuvieron por Kouga... Sin embargo, se encuentra al hanyou ebrio. ¿Qué pasa entonces?

**Advertencias: **Inuyasha borrachuzo XDD Escenas no aptas para menores de 18 - 18: 0 años. Demasiado Waffie, dosis industriales, puede ser mortal.

**Disclaimer: **La serie de Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi (alabada sea) ... Si me perteneciera, Kagome e Inuyasha estarían juntos desde hace tiempo y hubiera exterminado ya hace mucho al detestable sapo verde hechicero...

**_Kanata Kisaki presenta:_**

**_Sinceridad_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

-En fin... -Kagome dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro- Vamos, Kagome... ¡Plántale cara a Inuyasha! -Saltó al pozo, después de haberle dado tantas vueltas al asunto de Kouga. Se disculparía con Inuyasha. Después de todo... Había sido su culpa todo aquello.

Había llegado al Sengoku. Se asomó fuera del pozo y sonrió. Hacía ya casi dos semanas que no iba, por culpa de su orgullo de no querer disculparse con Inuyasha, pero al fin había vencido a su orgullo.

Lo raro era que el hanyou no había ido a buscarla desde la discusión, Kagome suponía que también era por orgullo, pero esa noche... iba a descubrir que no era así.

- ¿Monje Miroku? ¿Shippou? ¿Sango-chan? -Nada, no había rastro de ninguno de los tres... bajó la voz y se dispuso a llamar a alguien más- ... ¿Inuyasha...?

Nada.

Supuso lo peor y se tapó la boca con ambas manos creyendo que tal vez... en esas dos semanas, habían sido atacados y habían...

No. Eso no podía ser

-¡¡INUYASHA!! -Lo llamó de nuevo, en un grito casi desesperado. Y a sus oídos llego la voz del hanyou en apenas un murmullo.

-Kagome-chan...

-¿Kagome... -chan? -Se sonrojó por completo, dándose la vuelta para verle.- ¿Inuyasha... estas...?

-¿Borracho? Sí, señor -Se dió unos golpecitos en el pecho, en un golpe de orgullo mientras una graciosa gotita brotaba en la frente de Higurashi.

-Tú... ¿Borracho? No, esa sí que no me la creo...

-¡Ven, Kagome-chan! ¡¡Vamos a beber!! -La tomó del brazo y la llevó hacia donde tenía todas sus bebidas... entre ellas, licores muy fuertes...

-Ette... Inuyasha... Yo no bebo

-¡¡Oh, vamos, vamos!! -Sin más le dejó una botella en brazos. Una nueva gotita apareció en la frente de la chica.

_'¿Dónde están los demás cuando los necesitas?' _Eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar la joven, mientras miraba dubitativa la botella- Bueno... un trago no me hará nada, supongo...

-¡Así se habla!

Nueva gota en la cabeza de Kagome.- _'Verdaderamente este no parece Inuyasha...'_

Sonrió. Ahora el hanyou se veía tan tierno... como un niño pequeño.

Se sentó en el suelo y tomó un pequeño vaso para llenarlo con el licor de manzana. Se lo llevó a los labios... sabía tan bien.

-Oye, Inuyasha... ¿Por qué bebes? -Volvió a acercar el vaso a sus labios, sin darse cuenta, estaba tomando tranquilamente con el hanyou como si nada, como si siempre lo hiciera.

-Porque... -Él tomó un trago de una botella de whisky antes de contestar- Porque no puedo expresarme... porque tengo miedo de hacerlo...

Parpadeó. No entendía bien lo que decía Inuyasha... ¿Acaso era verdad? Alguien como Inuyasha... que no pudiera expresar sus sentimientos por orgullo o miedo... ¿Era eso? ¿esa era la razón que había querido dar con sus palabras? ¿Por eso ahora mismo bebía..?

De vez en cuando lo miraba. Sin atreverse a decir nada más... Alguien como Inuyasha... también tenía miedo. Después de todo... Él era medio-humano... y los humanos tienen miedo.

-Oye... Kagome-chan... quiero que... me ayudes...

-¿Ayudarte?

-¿Cómo le demuestro... a la chica que amo... que la amo? -La miraba insistentemente. Kagome miró el suelo, con un deje de tristeza.

Kikyo.

-Ella ya lo sabe.

-No, no lo sabe... porque no es Kikyo...

-¿Qué?

-... No lo sabe. Siempre la trato mal, de una manera muy brusca... No he sido ninguna vez amable con ella... -El hanyou ignoró su pregunta, seguía hablando mientras tomaba de nuevo su vaso para beber.- Además...

-¿Además qué?

-La necesito, la amo... nunca se lo he dicho...

-...

-Kagome-chan... ahora.... ya te lo he dicho...

Aún con la mirada en el suelo, pudo notar como sus mejillas ardían. Se puso de pie de un saltó.

-¡¡Inuyasha!! Tú... tú... ¡¡Estás borracho!! ¡¡Tú no sabes lo que dices!!

-¿No me crees.. verdad? Es obvio... jamás te he tratado bien ni.. ni... te he hecho feliz ni...

-Eso no es cierto, Inuyasha... tú sí me has hecho feliz... -Se agachó a su lado, tomando su rostro con sus dos manos- aunque.. también me has hecho llorar...

Se acercó a sus labios y los besó, para separarse segundos después de él. Ligeramente sonrojada.

-¿Sigues diciendo lo de antes...?

Sólo asintió. Antes de volver a bajar el rostro hacia el suelo. Kagome creía estar soñando.

-¿Y Kouga?... Él puede darte cosas mejores que yo... además.. él no es... un debilucho.

Ahora sí que creía que estaba soñando... ¡Imposible que Inuyasha dijera que era un debilucho si en broma! ... ¡¡Recordemos!! ¡Es un graaan orgulloso!

-Ehh... Inuyasha, tú no eres débil, nunca lo has sido... además... yo sólo... Sólo quiero estar contigo.

Él la miró, bastante sorprendido, pero después... mostró una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que Kagome había visto en su rostro... sin embargo, aquella, era dedicada a ella. Y eso seguiría así durante bastante tiempo...

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Notas de Autor:**_ Sí, quedo bien cutre... y no me salió como quería u.u Vamos, e Inuyasha no parece él... ¡Pero es que yo soy así ToT! Me sale todo cursí y encima cutre soy pésimo escritor XDD (y está tan feliz XD) en fin... u.u llegó el momento de despedirse... ¡Gracias por la atención! - ¡¡Manita!! Te quero T-T Te prometo que la próxima vez saldrá mejor... T�T


End file.
